moviereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Unfriended
Unfriended is a 2014 American supernatural horror film directed by Levan Gabriadze Plot The movie starts with someone watching a person killing herself infront of people (why the fuck would you watch that). It then cuts to a party with a very drunk chick named Laura Barns with some dude on top of her. The video is interrupted as an incoming Skype call comes in from some dude without a shirt lying on his bed named Mitch. After having cyber sex when kids in the fucking theater could've been watching, they agree to lose their virginities to each other on prom night. The conversation is interrupted when three other people pop up on the Skype call. Their names are Jess, Adam, Ken, and some random unknown user known as "billie227". They all decide to hang up and see if the user is gonna fuck off. So Blaire decides to spam the shit out of Mitch by asking him some bullshit questions. This hoe cant even give this dude 2 secs to answer a damn question. They suspect that some whore named Val Rommel is doing this shit. So they bring her on the chat and suddenly Jess' Facebook page is updated with some slutty photos of Val at a party. Jess says hell no to uploading the photos and deletes them from her account, but the pictures reappear on Adam's account. After that shit goes down, Val fucking loses her shit after getting something not so pretty sent to her (we don't even know what it is) and she calls 911 despite the unknown account telling her not to do it. They each receive a link of an Instagram post showing a photo of Val and Laura's messages from before Laura's death, with Val telling Laura to fucking murder herself. Everyone is in shock except of Adam who says she's a fucking bitch for saying that. Val is suddenly brought back into the chat, sitting still next to a bottle of bleach before knocking her computer onto the ground. From the police presence on the audio link, they deduce that Val died from suicide. Ken uses a program to remove "billie227" from the chat, and Adam attempts to call the police. However, the 911 operator on the other end turns out to be that bitch and re-enters the chat, revealing a camera view which appears to come from the other side of Ken's room. He approaches where ever the fuck it is, but his Skype is disconnected and reconnects showing him putting his hand inside the fucking blender before using the blades to kill himself. User "billie227" forces the remaining four friends to play a game of Never Have I Ever, stating that the loser will die (I get it you want revenge but come on you don't have to keep reminding the audience that there watching some shitty horror movie). They are forced to reveal there bullshit lies which reveal their backstabbing against each other. Jess spread a rumor that Blaire was a skinny bitch and had anorexia; Mitch cheated on Blaire with Laura; Blaire stole and crashed fucking a car that belonged to Jess' mother. Mitch reported Adam to the police for selling weed; and Adam offered to trade Jess' life for his selfish ass. An heated argument ensues between Adam and Mitch. Adam finally loses his shit and uses the game to force Blaire to reveal that she is no longer a virgin, she fucked Adam twice. Mitch loses his fucking shit and Blaire tries to explain that it was an accident, she was drunk, and it didn’t mean anything (yeah that's so an accident if you fucked that dude twice) "billie227" then uploads the porno to YouTube which proves that shit. Blaire and Adam then receive messages sent to their printers which they refuse to show to Mitch and Jess. Mitch loses his shit and threatens to leave if Blaire does not show the note and "billie227" warns that Mitch will die if he signs off. In a moment of panic, Blaire, being the bitch she is, shows her paper which states: "If you reveal this note, Adam will die." Adam shoots himself, revealing he had the same note except it was for Blaire. Good job movie, you killed the one good thing about this movie. It should've been Blaire SMH. "billie227" then says that the game is still on and asks Jess if she defaced Laura Barns' grave. When Blaire convinces Jess not to tell her anymore shit "billie227" cuts the lights in Jess's house and disconnects her video feed. Blaire looks for help on Chatroulette and has some stranger send police to Jess' house. Soon after, Blaire receives a video of Jess with a curling iron forced down her fucking throat. "billie227,” now revealed to be Laura herself, messages Blaire and Mitch, wanting them to confess who the fuck uploaded the video in the first place. Blaire considers denying involvement, but eventually tells her bitch ass that Mitch was the one who posted it. Mitch grabs a knife and fucking stabs himself in the eye. Laura then uploads an extended version of her video which reveals Blaire was the one who recorded it (wow big shocker there). Blaire's Facebook friends are now pissed off at her, leaving angry and disgusted messages. Laura says what Blaire has done will live online forever and wishes she could forgive her, before signing off Skype. Blaire's bedroom door creaks open and a pair of hands slam her laptop shut. Laura's spirit violently lunges at Blaire as a jumpscare as the screen cuts to black. Finally this movie is over Trivia * Apparently there is a directors cut confirming that Blaire had died by a chainsaw. However, they may be just rumors. * So I guess all these guys were in the same house but in separate * Will Peltz (who played Adam) lost his voice from yelling during the movie .Category:Horror Category:Terrible Movies